


We travel, some of us forever, to seek other lives, other souls

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Auror who just got promoted, he's been put in charge to find Draco Malfoy living in Muggle London and find out if he's a dark wizard or an innocent citizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written a long time ago and now I am finally getting around to fixing the SPaG. There might be some OOC. (Don't hate!)

Disclaimer: I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 

It was another boring day, just like yesterday, and just like the day before. This supposed promotion Harry received had glued him to a desk. Harry disliked desks. He always thought when he'd signed up to be an Auror, it was mainly because it was expected of him, but, he also liked being in the middle of the action. Questioning, investigating, following leads, it felt as though Harry wouldn't have to grow up. It was an amazing feeling. Having one’s best friend as a partner, it was even better. Harry would spend the day with Ron, and then later join Hermione for dinner. It was entertaining when Ginny was there too, but Harry could never tell her that it was friendship for him eventually, not love.

She understood though, she knew they were fizzing out because not every person finds their soul mate at Hogwarts. Many did, but it wasn't meant to be for Harry and Ginny. She knew she had bigger adventures in front of her. If the war, and the loss of her brother along with many close friends had taught her anything, it was that one shouldn't dwell on what they didn't do but concentrate on opening their wings and flying. That's what she had said to Harry when they broke up. It was easier to tell her years later that he had met someone new.

Ginny had stopped by her brother's house one day while visiting her parents, taking a holiday from her holiday. She was traveling and writing travel fiction novels about a world famous Quidditch player who had injured herself and couldn't play but wasn't defeated at life. Harry always admired that about Ginny. She was resilient and spirited.

"Oh! That's exciting, what is she like?" Ginny had asked.

"Erm, it's a 'he' actually." Harry replied.

She smiled and gave him a hug and wished him luck. Then, she left. Harry didn't blame her for shutting all communication for a while _How does one take it lightly that their ex is gay? One simply can't_ , he thought. He was surprised to eventually hear from her six months later. By that time Harry's first attempt at a normal homosexual relationship had ended. The young man was too in love with Harry, and Harry wasn't ready for that. He wanted someone who challenged him, not hang by every word he uttered.

So now, here he was, still a young man, single, and tied to a desk _in a figurative manner_ waiting for the clock to chime and for him to go home. Ron had been promoted too, he loved the desk life. Hermione always used to be too worried, the dark wizards they chased and the constant travel. She liked having her eye on Ron so she was now very pleased to have Ron always home in time for dinner, especially since they were expecting their first child. She had worked up until her sixth month in pregnancy and would have continued her work at the Ministry if it weren’t for Molly who insisted that she rested.

Ron had popped in for a quick second before heading home. "Are you coming over tonight?" he asked.

"No, not tonight. I think I am just going to go out for a quick drink then head home. I am thinking of going on a small holiday so planning on going home and start packing," Harry responded.

"Oh yeah? Anywhere fun?" Ron asked.

"Not sure,” Harry responded rather unenthusiastically.

"Oh I forgot, Cross wanted to see you before you left."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you know why?" he asked Ron. Ron shrugged and left Harry's office.

Lucas Cross was Harry's boss and Harry didn't like him. He wasn't a bad person, just the most boring person to ever exist Harry thought. Every time he had asked Harry to come by his office, he'd start some mindless chatter that Harry found himself stuck in the middle of without the ability to escape. He was also the one that promoted Harry and Ron, so of course, Harry blamed Cross for his utterly boring life.

"Mr. Cross, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked entering Lucas Cross' office.

A short man in his mid-fifties turned around from standing in front of a bookshelf, his hair was grey and thinning. He wore dark blue Auror robes with his initials "LC" in silver. "Yes Potter, come in, sit down." He gestured for Harry to sit in the chair across from his desk. Harry obeyed.

"So, I've got an assignment for you. I know that since you've received your promotion, you're supposed to be the one supervising 'undercover' operatives but, this one no one seems to want to take up and Aurors Quinnton and Shawmer have suggested I request you to embark on it." He spoke looking to Harry for a reaction.

Harry asked, "Is it dangerous?" and he thought _please say yes!_

"It depends on your point of view really,” Cross replied. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"What is it? Does it include travel?" Harry was now extra interested.

"There is a former Death Eater; well we think he was a Death Eater, has resurfaced. He was apparently traveling around the world with his family but we've heard word that he's back in Muggle London now and has settled into a flat. He's been here for six months but there hasn't really been any commotion. It's believed that he's harmless but the Minister of Magic wants him to be checked out completely. So we need you to go undercover, and befriend him, and find out if he's up to something."

"How do you want me to go as 'undercover' you don't think he'll recognize me?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Well, you need to go as 'Harry Potter' his old schoolmate from Hogwarts and try to accommodate your life in the Muggle world; we'll provide you with a flat and all the other accommodation. Our sources have told us that he was living with someone before but it seems there was a falling out and he has been noticed alone now visiting local pubs and restaurants."

"He was living with someone, like a girlfriend?" Harry wondered.

"No, more like a boyfriend," Cross responded rather uncomfortably.

"You want me to try to date this former Death Eater to find out if he's up to something? You can't be serious! Who is it?" Harry raised his voice more in surprise than in fury.

"No, no, none of that. Just friends. Engage him in dialogue, figure out what's he up to. Why is he back? Does he still have other Death Eater connections? That sort of thing," Cross responded.

"Who is it Mr. Cross? You still haven't told me that."

"Oh, sorry, I thought I had, must have slipped my mind. It's Draco Malfoy." Cross replied.

"Mr. Cross, I know that you've got a bit of a habit to joke around. But, that's not funny at all," Harry responded with a grim face.

"I am afraid my dear boy, this is no joke. No one here is willing to take on this job and you're our only hope. I am asking you kindly, but I must remind you, you may be Harry Potter, but I am still your boss."

________________________________________

TBC


	2. Making Contact

Harry arrived home after his meeting with Lucas Cross and began packing immediately. He was going to be ‘out of town’ for the next month or so and was required to live like a Muggle and try to become friends with Malfoy. Harry cursed himself for wishing for a more exciting life, he was ready to take his desk job back at any moment. The last thing he wanted was to follow around Draco Malfoy again. 

Shortly after his friends stopped by for moral support. 

"They can't do this to you, it should be illegal,” Ron exclaimed.

"It's alright Ron, someone has to do it. They told me they asked and all the Aurors refused.   
They are either busy with their own investigations or completely afraid of Draco Malfoy,” Harry responded calmly. He did roll his eyes though. _Afraid of Draco Malfoy, pfft_. 

"I find it hard to believe that they couldn't find anyone else to do it," Ron responded even more furiously now.

"They asked you as well right, and you said no?" Harry didn't wait for a response. "There's nothing I can do, the only way to escape this is to submit a resignation. I am not ready to do that, not yet anyway; if by any chance Malfoy is up to something, I wouldn't want another innocent wizard to get hurt,” Harry spoke with determination. An odd feeling encompassed him, a bit of a mention of Malfoy and he _was_ starting to feel alive again. 

After his friends left, Harry returned to packing. He was going to have an interesting month or two ahead of him. He was also going to miss his house. It was his sanctuary; he was going to miss everything.  
________________________________________

Harry arrived at the address the Ministry had given him where his new supposed flat was. It was a quiet place. Harry rattled the key in the keyhole for a few extra seconds before he managed to open the door. Harry opened the door to the view of another wall. It was a small hallway. The right side of the hall led to the lounge and a small storage room and the left led to the tiny bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. The place was definitely small compared to his house but Harry found it charming. He hadn't forgotten his early years growing up in a cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive; he was still a humble young man. For all he cared, he was on holiday with a small issue to deal with. All he had to do was determine Malfoy wasn't evil _anymore_ and he'd be on his way. _Not sure if he ever was_.

He was in no rush to find Malfoy. He was going to enjoy a small holiday, a few days off first, then look for him and try to become his friend _or something_.

The next morning Harry woke up early, he was used to waking up early due to his job, he reckoned it was habit. He went down the street for a morning walk and saw a small bakery shop. It was a beautiful street that lived up to its name, 'Fairness Street.' Harry decided to stop in for a quick breakfast. As he sat down he noticed a tall man with pale skin and white blond hair sitting across from him. _NO!_ Harry thought, _of course! That's why they gave me this particular flat, they probably know where Malfoy eats, drinks and Merlin knows what!_

He tried to not stare at Malfoy as he sat across from him reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee with such proper manners, he made it look like an art form. Harry knew he had to run into Malfoy eventually he just wasn't prepared to be caught off guard. He was further frustrated with himself because he shouldn't have been caught off guard, his job was to catch Malfoy off guard. He was here to do his job, to investigate! 

Harry was lost in his thoughts and frustrations, he didn't even notice when his breakfast arrived and when Malfoy recognized him.

Draco got up and walked up to Harry's table with the paper still in his hands.

"Potter?"

"What? Oh, Draco…Malfoy." Harry couldn't pretend to be baffled by Malfoy approaching him because he truly hadn't realised that Malfoy has spotted him, nor did he notice when Malfoy approached him. His bafflement was genuine.

"Mind if I sit?"

Harry shook his head and gestured for Malfoy to sit by waving his hand across the table. Malfoy sat down and hailed for the waitress, he asked a refill on his coffee and requested that she'd bring it to _this_ table.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy asked in a very calm and gentle tone. It was so _non-Malfoy_. 

"I…am sort of on holiday. I've rented a flat, just up on Fairness Hill," Harry responded.

"That's brilliant. I live up the street here too; I come into this café almost every day. Imagine that, after all these years, running into you like this in a" Malfoy whispered "Muggle Café. Isn't that weird?" Malfoy grinned. _That was weird_. Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Malfoy smile like that.   
.  
 _Why is he being so nice?_ Harry thought.

"Yeah it's rather interesting," Harry replied reluctantly, unsure of how to respond. 

Malfoy continued to ask Harry random questions over breakfast, about his life, his friends including about Hermione and Ron, and if he ever visited Hogwarts. Harry mostly replied in one word answers still hesitant, and attempting to figure out why Malfoy was being so nice. _Is he on something?_ Harry thought to himself, _perhaps drugs or some wacky intoxicating potions have altered his behaviour._

"What are you doing tonight?" Malfoy asked.

"I am not sure, I just got in last night, I still have to unpack..." Harry began to answer and thought of an excuse when Malfoy cut him off.

"Come out with me tonight! I mean, I know a fantastic pub near here, and I am in need of some company these days, I would love to catch up, with everything's that's been since we last saw each other." Malfoy said.

"Erm, okay. Sure." Harry didn't want to say yes. He didn't want to see Malfoy or spend time with him, he wanted to be on a proper holiday. Then he remembered this was his job and Malfoy was making it really easy for him to become friends with, he needed to put his personal feelings aside. 

"You're not busy?" Harry asked. 

"No, I am usually really free at nights. I love to go out and observe people," Malfoy responded.

"Why are you so happy, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's good you're happy, you seem content, but it's just a bit odd, you know?"

Draco laughed. "Well, I just got some fantastic news this morning when I was checking my post and it's just put me in a good mood and I wanted to celebrate. Then, I've run into you. So I thought I should share my joy, unless you don't want to, then that's fine."

"No, of course. I didn't mean anything by it. Just, I remember you as ill-tempered and petulant, not chipper and positive." Harry laughed, he couldn't help himself. “I am sorry, I really didn’t mean that.” 

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I have changed, I can still be the angry, grumpy know-it-all if that works for you."

Harry was speechless so he took a sip of his coffee. "So what's this good news anyway?"

"I just got a post that this publishing company's accepted my draft for a novel, and it also came with a money order for loads of Muggle money, not that I really need it," Draco answered.

"A novel? You're writing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I sort of wrote a coming of age story about a boy fighting against his family's expectations to become his own person," Draco answered, indicating that clearly the story has had some personal experiences and references.

"That's interesting" Harry responded and thought _and doesn't really sound so evil._

"So you want to come out with me tonight or not, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Okay sure. What time shall I meet you, and where?"

"Let's just meet back here at around 8pm tonight. Unless, that's too late for you?" Draco joked.

"Are you implying I am old, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, he took out a few bills from his wallet and stood up. "Tonight, 8pm, we shall see who is old." He walked up to the cashier at the end of the cafe, paid his tab and left.

Harry was still annoyed that he ran into Malfoy on the first day outside of the Ministry, and it was further annoying that Malfoy apparently wants to become best friends. He really didn't want to pursue a friendship with him but felt obligated. _If Malfoy is really becoming an author_ , Harry thought, _I am sure the case will be rather easy to solve_. He may not really have any Death Eater connections after all.

Harry had another thought. After this case was solved, he was going to submit his resignation to the Ministry, unless they made him a better offer. He was not going to be chained to a desk ever again, he had tasted freedom and it tasted like Muggles steak and eggs.

It had only taken Harry one day away from the Ministry to realise how much he had been suffocating. 

After breakfast Harry visited a Co-op around the corner from his flat to buy some basics for his day to day life. He realised that if the Ministry had really set him up in this flat, near Malfoy’s home and neighbourhood, then Malfoy had compelling taste in neighbourhoods. So far, he really enjoyed walking around Fairness Street and Fairness Hill and looking into the shops and cafe's around. He also thought that this really couldn't be the taste of a Death Eater looking to do evil things, this really was simply the tastes of a gay man looking to live rather lavishly.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening lounging around and reading a book, his mind occasionally drifted towards _what kind of a novel Malfoy wrote_ but the thought didn't last longer than ten seconds. The book he was reading was about a romantic relationship between two blokes in their late teens who drifted apart but rekindled their love fifteen years later. Harry wondered if he would ever see his ex-lover Jacob again. He was the first serious relationship he had after Ginny and it hadn't ended well. He wondered if and when Jacob would have 'grown up' would Harry want him back? The clock chimed and it was now seven o'clock, he supposed he should shower before he left his flat to meet up with Draco.

Harry quickly scribbled a note to owl to Lucas Cross.

_I've made contact, pursuing to the next step to initiate friendship - HP_

He then sent his owl and began to undress.


	3. Establishing Friendship

________________________________________

  
Harry waited outside the café for five minutes until he noticed a man approaching him. Malfoy was dressed in a black button down shirt and denims, his hair wasn't slicked back as it had been that morning. Harry hadn't put much thought in his outfit. He wore a casual button down shirt but open, with a t-shirt inside and the same trousers he was wearing in the morning. He wondered if he should have cared.

Malfoy smiled when he saw Harry.

"Glad you made it." Draco said.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

Malfoy smiled again "Well, I was just wondering if you'd show up since you didn't seem exactly thrilled to see me this morning. But I should have known, _boy wonder_ wouldn't go back on his promise."

"So where is this place?" Harry's voice was cold. Harry knew he had to pretend to be friends with Malfoy but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Lying had never been his forte, so he wasn't sure how he would pull this off.

Malfoy and Harry walked for about ten minutes until they reached their destination. It was a pub called "Angelo's." Malfoy claimed it was his favourite place in town.

"We're still a bit early, so we will definitely manage to get a good spot at the bar. This place can get sort of crowded and truly rowdy on some nights, hopefully there'll be a good show for you tonight," Malfoy remarked. They walked into the pub and it wasn't very busy. The staff seemed to recognise Malfoy and gave him a genuine smile or a hello when they saw him.

"Who's your friend?" The bartender asked.

"This is Harry, he's someone I know from when I was quite the ratty little child..."

  
________________________________________

For the next several weeks Harry went to the same bakery shop for breakfast. They had excellent croissant sandwiches, he had told himself. The hopes of running into Draco was not his priority, _it wasn't his priority at all_. It was also Draco now, no longer Malfoy. If Draco happened to be there, then that was just luck because he would be able to have a conversation with Draco and investigate further into his life so he could report whether or not Draco was up to something evil. So far, he hadn't uncovered anything vindictive but he knew Draco was hiding something and that drove Harry crazy.

Many days when they had breakfast together, they would make plans to go to Angelo's later for drinks. Draco also gave a proper tour to Harry around town and showed him the best sandwich shops or a garden where he'd like to sit and just think about the novel he's writing. The fact that Draco was so well-versed in Muggle culture and the Muggle neighbourhood around him was baffling to Harry.

Draco had finally started to open himself. He talked about his recent and horrible break up with a Muggle named Joseph. He had given Draco an ultimatum about moving to Australia. Joseph had gotten a job there and wanted Draco to move there with him but Draco couldn't say yes, so Joseph left.

Harry never shared anything, he'd mostly listen. He wondered if he should tell Draco about his break up too but decided against it. Harry was aware that Draco wished Harry would open up but never pushed it.

Going to Angelo's had also become a routine for them. They'd go together but often left apart as Draco would find someone to snog or more for the night. Harry would receive his share of attention from blokes but he'd never act interested. Draco was thankful that Harry wasn't just giving a cold shoulder to him all the time, he had become the type of person that gave a cold shoulder to everyone.

Draco once expressed to Harry that he wondered why Harry was so stand-offish but didn't ask. There was beginning to be a list of items Draco wondered about, but didn't ask.

  
________________________________________

 

Harry received an owl one morning, _Harry, there's been an emergency, Hermione's been admitted to St Mungo's - Ginny._

Without any notice, Harry packed his luggage and left for St Mungo's. He had thought about whether or not Draco would notice that he wasn't there this morning for breakfast but he dismissed the thought. _I don't owe him anything._


	4. The Weasley Emergency

Harry arrived worried at St Mungo's and the entire Weasley household and their significant others were already there. "What happened?" he asked frantically to Ginny. He couldn't see Ron anywhere.

Ginny responded "Hermione slipped and fell down two sets of stairs and was knocked unconscious. She woke a few minutes later and said she was fine, but since she's pregnant, we didn't want to take any chances. No one else was home besides me so I brought her here and then got someone to contact Ron. He's with her now. She seems fine now but the Healers are still making sure everything is alright. They want to keep her here for at least two days before they release her."

"How did she fall?" Harry asked.

"She thought it was a good idea to clean out one of her libraries to make it 'the baby room' and because she couldn't find her wand, she carried a few books and decided to go downstairs where she thought her wand was. Then she was going to get the rest of the books downstairs with magic," Ginny answered.

Molly Weasley hugged and thanked Harry for coming. "You are looking well Harry, the holiday is treating you well then?"

"Yes, yes I am fine thank you. Do you think I could go in and see Hermione?"

Ginny grabbed his arm "I'll take you."

Hermione and Ron looked very pleased to see Harry. Ron gave him a hug and Harry walked up next to Hermione's bed and held her hand.

"Harry, you didn't have to come, I am fine, it's no big deal. It was just a minor episode. I am perfectly fine and I will be careful from now on," Hermione said as she looked over Harry’s shoulder to catch Molly’s eye and smile.

"Yeah but I was worried, of course, we're all worried. Glad you're doing well though." Harry grinned. "If it's alright, do you mind if I stay for a few days, until they're saying it's alright for you to go home?"

"You don't need to do that Harry," Hermione said.

"Of course you can stay, I'd love for you to stay and we can catch up, it's been really boring around here without you, mate." Ron interrupted Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Okay, everybody leave now and give me some few minutes alone with Harry, you lot can catch up with him later."

After everyone left, Hermione turned her attention to Harry "So, how's it going with you, and Malfoy?"

Harry seemed a little surprised "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're working right? You're not on holiday, everyone thinks you're on holiday but of course Ron and I know the truth and we can't tell anyone. So how's it going? Have you found him, are you friends yet? I understand you can't tell me things about your case but I am just checking on you, emotionally." Hermione had a concerned look on her face.

"Hermione, you're the one in the hospital bed in need of Healers and you're still checking up on me?" Harry laughed. "It's going alright, I ran into him the first day I got there, being friends with him actually was quite easy. He insisted on it. I am still not sure how I feel about this, lying to him, pretending to be his friend when really I am just looking for a scandal."

"And his company?" Hermione asked.

"It's alright, he's quite the flirt. There's always someone new he's taking home for the night. He's really been confiding in me a lot, but nothing I can use to report to the Ministry." Harry continued. "He's been showing me around town as well. He's been living there for quite some time so he's got to know the place and he's got great taste, in food, in wine and restaurants."

"Sounds like you're really enjoying being around him." Hermione spoke with one eyebrow raised.

"No! Hermione, of course not. I am just pretending so I can find out if he's up to anything. He's still Draco Malfoy. He may not be doing evil things anymore, but I can't forget the past. I wouldn't trust him ever enough to actually enjoy his company!"

"Okay, don't get defensive. I was just checking" Hermione smiled.

Ron came back into the room and Harry and Hermione stopped talking about Draco. "Mum's asked for you, Harry. She wants to know if you've eaten."

Harry left the room to return to the hallway and have breakfast with the Weasleys in the St Mungo's Cafeteria. He wondered about what Hermione said, _was he really starting to enjoy Draco's company_? He was treating it like a job but, could a real friendship have been developing? He thought to himself and his thoughts were interrupted by the warmth of the Weasley household. He really missed them. He wondered if he should owl Draco to let him know but he dismissed the idea as well. He didn't think Malfoy would care.

* * *

  
A short two to three day trip turned into a week. Harry owled the Ministry to inform them of a 'family emergency' and that he'd be taking the week off. Ron had done the same and they didn't mind. Since Harry had been efficient with filing all the paperwork and reports on time about his 'assignment' they couldn't do anything but grant him the permission of taking the week off which he had already decided he was doing so.

When Hermione was back to the house and safe with the family hawking over her for her every need, Harry knew it was time to leave. He said his goodbyes and decided to return to his Muggle flat. He didn't even know what day of the week it was.

Harry got back to the flat and immediately felt lonely. He wondered if he should go to 'Angelo's' for some company. He hadn't been there for a week and felt out of place, he was quite used to going there on a nightly basis with Draco. He wondered if it would be weird if he went there by himself without Draco. Harry decided to change his clothes and stop by Angelo's, if need be, he could just say that he was there looking for Draco. _Why do I even need an excuse?_ Harry wondered. He couldn't understand why he got enormously anxious all of a sudden.

Angelo's was quite empty for a Thursday night, Harry had finally figured out what day of the week it was. He walked in slowly, hoping he wouldn't look out of place by himself. He nodded to one of the staff members waiting by the door, and proceeded in. From a distance he saw Draco sitting at the bar. _Draco as always was easy to spot._ As he was walking up to his usual seat, he locked eyes with the bartender who after recognising Harry immediately looked uneasy, and walked away from Draco.

Harry walked up to Draco and greeted him with a "Hey there."

"You're alive," Draco responded with a tone as cool as an ice pick.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Harry asked, noticing but ignoring the harsh tone with which Draco had spoken to Harry.

"Well, I don't own the pub." Draco responded.

The bartender returned as he noticed that Harry had sat down next to Draco so it must be safe now.

"What will it be today Harry?" He asked.

"The usual, thanks," Harry replied to the bartender with a rather worried look, he knew he was in trouble. He wasn't sure why he cared but he knew he didn't like an upset Draco.

Draco and Harry sat quietly at the bar waiting for the other to speak first. Draco was quite stubborn in his ways and Harry knew that he wasn't going to budge first. However, sitting there next to him, Harry still had a sense of calm over him. The usually crowded bar was getting more crowded and Harry could feel his and Draco's body getting closer together. The heat between the two was almost overbearing for Harry.

At this moment, Harry realised that he missed Draco. He had been lying to himself. He may have been too stubborn to admit it out loud but he felt it. This was missing from the past week while he visited with his friends. He missed being next to Draco, even if they weren't speaking to each other, he missed the energy Draco's body emitted towards him. This is what he's missed since he left Hogwarts. _He always missed Draco._ And just like that, Harry became obsessed with the desire, the need to feel Draco's touch, even if it's in the slightest of ways. A friendly hug, a punch in the stomach, he wanted to feel his skin, Harry was getting overwhelmed with his desire and lost in his thoughts when...Draco stood up and was about to leave. Harry finally broke the silence.

"Are you leaving?"

"Well, I am leaving the seat,” Draco replied curtly.

"Okay, are you going to return? Tonight?" Harry asked.

"Not that I owe you any answers, Potter…but, yes, I'll be returning shortly." Draco scoffed and left.

At that moment Harry had realised that Draco was drunk, he looked at the bartender and said, "I'll be right back," and chased after Draco. He had gone out through the backdoor.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked defensively.

"My problem?" Draco scoffed some more. "I don't have a fucking problem, Potter."

"What? I had an emergency and I had to leave for a few days, honestly, Draco I didn't think you'd care."

"I don't care. I only saw you almost every bloody day for months for either breakfast or late night drinks or sometimes both, and all of a sudden you vanish for a week, what am I supposed to think?" Draco replied lighting a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" Harry asked.

"Since when do you give a damn what I do?"

"Listen, Draco, I am sorry, I know you're upset but I had an emergency Hermione had had an accident and I got an owl and I needed to leave right away." Harry began to speak but was interrupted.

"And what? You couldn't drop me a note? You only have that reserved for your _real_ friends?"

"Don't be stupid. Draco."

Draco sneered at Harry and took a puff of his cigarette. Harry walked up real close to Draco and took it out of his mouth and threw it on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco responded.

"I said, 'don't be stupid' what the hell are you doing?" Harry spoke calmly, he had to remind himself that he was the sober one here.

Draco pushed Harry. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, Potter."

Harry pushed Draco back against the wall, Draco struggled but he wasn't sober enough to get away from Harry's grip. He continued to struggle and swore until Harry pushed his lips against Draco's just to shut him up. Draco stopped struggling. He welcomed Harry's lips and kissed him back hard, his hands went from pushing Harry away to wrapping them around Harry's waist and pulling him in. Harry could taste the whiskey on Draco's tongue as he slowly sucked onto it and tussling it with his own.

As Harry pulled away from Draco gasping for air, Draco whispered, "I wish you had told me you were going away." He didn't make eye contact with Harry and simply stared on the ground.

"I know, I am sorry, I really should have. I am an arse," Harry responded.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Draco continued to look down on the ground.

"You want to go inside?"

Draco nodded, he looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes. "Can I have one ciggy?"

"No," Harry replied. He moved back from Draco's body and waited for him to get off from leaning on the wall and followed him back into the pub.

When they returned to their seats at the bar, Harry continued to sip on his drink. Draco was about to order another one for himself when Harry put his hand on Draco's right arm. "Maybe you've had enough for tonight?"

Draco glared at Harry, then looked at the bartender. "Water," he ordered.

The bartender smiled and poured Draco a glass of water.

"Just for that, Harry your drinks paid for by me." Harry looked puzzled. "No one has ever been able to put a stop to Draco's drinking, I am impressed,” he whispered to Harry even though Draco could hear what he was saying.

Harry smiled and finished the last of his drink. He rubbed his hands through the back of Draco's head and spoke massaging his fingers through his hair. "I'll take you home now, if you're ready."

Draco nodded and the two men got up and left Angelo's, a stumbling Draco and a sober Harry supporting him.

Donald, a waiter at Angelo's held the door open for them, "Night then," he said as Harry nodded a thank you to him.


	5. Drunken Confessions

Regardless of how drunk Draco was, Harry was impressed at his ability to give directions back to his flat. Harry figured that Draco did this a lot, walk home drunk so he knew how to get back no matter his state. When they arrived at the building of his flat, Harry was going to help Draco get through the door of the building and walk back to his flat but Draco stopped him.

"Stay with me tonight,” Draco requested.

"No, I can't." 

"Why not?"

"You're too drunk. You're in no state for company."

"Just come in, have some tea. I need tea. I don't sleep before drinking a mug of tea every night, it'll help me sober up and I can sleep better. Come in, would you?"

Harry obliged and helped Draco to the second floor of the building then to his flat. They had been 'friends' for two months yet neither one of them had been to the other's flat. Harry figured this was the last of it; he would take a quick glance into Draco's home and make a final report to the Ministry that Draco was a lot of things but evil wasn't one of them.

Draco sat on the sofa while Harry put on the kettle to warm the water. Draco's flat wasn’t bigger than Harry's but it definitely had more 'stuff.'

"Where did you get all of these paintings, and artefacts?" Harry asked.

"Travel, I collect," drunken Draco responded half sleepily.

Harry especially liked Draco's kitchen. It was open and part of the lounge. Harry figured it was perfect for a single person with no family and no children running around making a mess. He sat on the sofa next to Draco until the kettle whistled and Harry returned to the kitchen.

Draco stood up and walked away, "I'll be in here, bring it in here."

Harry poured two mugs and followed Draco into his bedroom.

Draco sat on his bed and looked up at Harry standing there with two mugs of tea in his hands. "Can you help me?" He pointed at his shoes looking at Harry and then proceeding to look down at his shoes.

Harry placed the tea on the table next to Draco's bed and got on his knees. He untied the shoe laces and took off Draco's shoes and then socks. "My trousers too," Draco said. Harry would have originally thought that Draco was being a prat but concluded that Draco really was too drunk to manage undressing himself. Draco lay back on his bed as Harry unbuttoned the trousers and began to remove them.

"Of all the times I imagined this happening Harry and I imagined it a lot, I never thought I'd be this pissed," Draco uttered. 

Harry wondered if Draco knew what he was saying. "How long have you been imagining this?" Harry asked after he got up off the floor and folded Draco's trousers and placed them on top of a dresser.

"Oh, I don't know, since third or fourth year. I used to have these dreams, and then they stopped for a while. Then they started again after the war. After the war, I used to look forward to dreaming again because at least that's where I could escape." Draco's thoughts trailed off then he spoke again "Where's the tea?"

Harry had stopped moving when Draco had begun to speak. He was shocked at what he had heard. He finally moved after Draco mentioned the tea. He handed him a mug and sat next to him and started to sip on his tea.

"What was I saying?" Draco asked blowing on his hot tea.

"Your dreams...about me," Harry responded.

"Oh yeah. I used to have these dreams that you would sneak in, into my dorm room and into my bed and we'd fall asleep snuggling. Eventually snuggling continued into touching, and that eventually turned into sucking, and fucking, you get the idea." Draco took a sip.

"I think I should leave," Harry said.

"What? Why? Will you stay... Please?"

Draco was getting good at making his puppy dog eyes at Harry for Harry to say yes to anything.

"I think, you might regret this conversation in the morning, so before you say anything further, I should probably just go."

"No," replied Draco "You should stay. I will never get to tell you these things otherwise. You should hear them. What if you leave again? And what if you don't return this time?" Draco placed his empty mug on the side table and laid down on his bed pulling the covers over him. "Stay."

Harry removed his own clothes and lied next to Draco. Draco turned and Harry held him from behind. Draco quickly fell asleep and Harry lay awake for at least an hour, holding Draco and thinking about what he had just said to Harry.


	6. A Lifetime of Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Draco finds out why Harry is really his friend? Also -- shared POVs at times. (Did I mention I wrote it a long time ago -- it is some terrible writing)

The next morning, Draco awoke to find Harry still fast asleep next to him. He no longer had his arms around Draco, but was sleeping peacefully on his back. Draco turned and started to kiss Harry's arm, from the elbow up to his shoulder, dropping soft gentle kisses. Draco was glad Harry hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night as he had feared he would have.

Harry realised someone was kissing his right arm and mumbled "mmmm, No Jacob, let me sleep."

_Harry hadn't shared a bed with another man since he and Jacob had broken up._

Draco whispered. "Who's Jacob?" Draco stopped dropping small kisses on Harry's arm and rubbing Harry's thigh with his right arm.

"What?" Harry opened his eyes, "Draco! What the... Oh wait, I remember." Harry got up off Draco's bed as he moved; he dragged the covers off Draco as well. He noticed then that Draco was quite naked and quite hard. "Oh, sorry." Harry turned around and began to dress himself. "I'll just wait outside for you" Harry said and left Draco's room.

Draco left his bedroom wearing a robe and found Harry sitting on the sofa.

"So how is Granger doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, she's doing fine now. There was a bit of an accident but she's recovered fully," Harry responded.

"Good, send her my regards next time you speak to her, or whatever." Draco responded as he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Harry wondered if Draco often walked around his flat in his robe. He noticed that it hugged Draco's upper body quite tightly further defining his cut arms. The silk moved with Draco's body as he moved and Harry found himself wondering if he had it custom made for himself. "I am sorry what?" Harry asked realising that Draco had said something.

"Do you take milk with your coffee?"

"You know I don't," Harry responded. Given that they had had breakfast practically every day for almost two months, he wondered if Draco was lashing out again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's habit I suppose, what I ask everyone in the morning," Draco replied. Harry wondered if Draco did that on purpose to sting Harry.

_It stung._

Harry was uncomfortable to be sitting on a sofa a former lover of Draco’s would have sat at while Draco did his morning ritual of making his last shag a cup of coffee. _But then again_ , Harry thought, he had just called Draco, _Jacob_.

Harry stood up and walked over to the mini kitchen and picked up the cup of coffee Draco prepared. He drank it fast and spoke "Do you want to come by later, to my flat I mean. Maybe I can make you dinner?"

Draco's expression changed, it softened but his voice remained harsh. "Why? So you can let me down easy? Tell me you're not interested."

"No, that's not what I want to do," Harry replied.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to make you dinner. Just come by later, whenever you feel like it, and bring some wine, or whatever." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair again and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry haven't brushed my teeth, it's a rule." He smiled and left Draco's flat. As he was walking out the door Harry was sure he heard Draco mutter: _Bloody Gryffindor._

________________________________________

Harry stopped by the market near his flat before returning home. He then spent what felt like hours in the kitchen preparing a meal for Draco. He wasn't sure what to make so he made everything he was good at.

The menu included fettuccini alfredo, grilled sausages and mashed potato, he also prepared a cheese plate with the freshly baked bread he bought at the supermarket with various assortment of cheese, and all topped with a side of a small apple pie. Harry hadn't done Muggle cooking in a while, everything he knew he had learned from Jacob. He figured he needed to apologise to Draco and apologise properly for 'abandoning' him and on top of that kissing him last night and then calling him Jacob this morning.

Harry was exhausted. He thought he would have time to take a quick shower before Draco would arrive, although he wasn't sure what time and whether or not Draco would be arriving.

Draco knocked on Harry's door but heard no answer. He did faintly hear water running and figured out that Potter was in the shower. He didn't want to stand around outside the door in the hallway as _Malfoys don't like to be kept waiting_ , the door wasn't magically locked so it didn't take Draco time to pull out his wand and swish the door open. When he entered the flat he called out to Harry. "Potter! Are you here? Hello?" He didn't get a response but definitely heard the shower running now; he entered the flat and proceeded right towards the lounge.

________________________________________

Draco walked around the tiny lounge and saw some letters scattered on a desk. They had the logo of "Ministry of Magic" on them. Draco picked up a letter and proceeded to read it. He didn't notice the water had stopped running. Harry entered the lounge wearing a t-shirt and jeans and called out to Draco.

"Hey, did you use magic to enter my flat?" Harry asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"You're an Auror?" Draco asked.

"No, I was an Auror, why?" He noticed the Ministry letters that were scattered on the desk, "Oh don't mind those, it's rubbish."

"You were spying on me," Draco statement was more of a question. Harry was sure that the question wasn't towards the act rather the sentiment of betrayal.

"No, well sort of. In the beginning I suppose I was but I've sent several owls to the Ministry stating that their presumptions were wrong--" Harry's sentence was cut off as Draco progressed towards the front door to leave.

Harry pulled on Draco's arm, "Draco, wait."

Draco pulled his left arm from Harry's grip and punched him. "Fuck off you bastard," Draco nearly screamed.

Harry pushed Draco against the wall. "Listen to me Draco."

"No I will not listen," replied Draco and kicked Harry in the knee. Harry lost his balance and was about to fall on the floor when he pulled Draco's arm and took him down with him. Harry got on top of Draco, his feet firmly planted on Draco's ankles and his arms holding Draco down. "Liar, you bloody liar!" Draco screamed.

Harry grabbed Draco's wrists together with his left hand and freed his right hand to slap Draco in the face. "Bloody shut up, Draco, and listen." Draco stopped screaming but continued to breathe hard.

"I was sent here by the Ministry to spy on you and become your friend. I didn't want to do it but when I did run into you, you were friendly to me, you pursued me for friendship and I merely went along until I realised that I enjoyed being friends with you. I wrote to the Ministry constantly that they were wrong; there was nothing evil about you, any more..." Harry hadn't finished his statement when Draco cut him off again.

"So you're blaming me for attempting to be friends with you?" Draco asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What? No. I am just saying, you approached me." Harry didn't know what to say.

"So it's my fault. You were allowed to spy on me because I had been madly in love with you for ten years," Draco retorted.

"I can't do anything about that," Harry replied, immediately regretting his choice of words. .

"Of course you can't when you're still shagging the Weasley girl!"

"What?" Harry asked, still holding Draco down tightly on the floor and ignoring that it was starting to become a turn on.

"Her letter, I read that one too: _Oh Harry it was so good to see you, you can't keep yourself away from me for this long again, come and visit anytime, you know you can._ "

"We are just friends you wanker. She's moving. I had sent her an owl about what the Ministry was making me do in the name of 'wizard law' and that you were not a dark wizard. Today I sent them a final letter that I have submitted my final report on my findings and find you to be a harmless citizen along with a letter of resignation. She wants me to visit after I've settled."

Draco didn't say anything. He had noticed that Harry's grip had gotten quite loose but he didn't push Harry away. His eyes showed confusion, the look of _What did it all mean?_

Harry continued, "I was going to tell you all of this over dinner."

Harry moved off from Draco and stood up, he offered his hand to Draco to help pull him up off the floor. Draco thought it over then took Harry's hand. When Harry pulled Draco up the both men looked into each other’s eyes. "You were in love with me for over ten years?" Harry asked.

"Goodbye, Potter."

"No, Draco, wait!" Harry gently pushed Draco against the wall again.

"This is really starting to get old," Draco remarked.

"This isn't over yet." Harry responded and pushed himself onto Draco's body against the wall. He locked Draco into a deep kiss that Draco didn't hesitate to respond to. Harry then nudged his knee in between Draco's legs and pushed up into Draco's groin. Draco pulled Harry into himself more as he started to ride Harry's leg and pushing his erection against Harry's body.

Draco rode against Harry, with a desire he couldn't deny after what had seemed like an eternity of longing. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair, he pulled off Harry's mouth to bite his neck. Draco concentrated at removing Harry's shirt he tried to expose more of the skin he wanted to bite.

Draco moaned feeling Harry's fingers up his thigh cupping his balls, while he continued to kiss and bite Draco's skin. "Draco, you feel amazing," Harry moaned, pulling Draco's shirt from his trousers, running his hand up Draco's chest and pinching his nipples. Draco slid a hand between their bodies and seized Harry roughly, smirking at the hardness he uncovered. Harry moaned and grabbed onto Draco's hips, as he switched positions with him and now Harry had the wall behind him and Draco pushed down onto him.

Draco stopped.

It seemed his head had finally separated from what his body had wanted. He pulled back from Harry and rested away from him on the opposite wall. He looked at Harry, straight into the green eyes and witnessed the confused expression from those eyes as they turned into guilt while staring back into Draco’s.

"You're not my friend, Harry, you've already proven that, and I am not someone you can just shag because you feel guilty and want to shut me up..." Draco paused.

"That's not how it is Draco,” Harry whispered his reply.

"That's what you keep saying," Draco answered "But I don't believe you."

"I fancy you too Draco," Harry answered and Draco scoffed. "Maybe I did also, all those years ago at Hogwarts but life was--quite complicated then--to say the least. I mean I didn't even know I was gay up until a few years ago. How could I have known that what I felt for you, all that hate, could have been a longing I wasn't aware of. But I am aware of this, now, in the present. I desire you, more than a friend. That's why I resigned. I couldn't continue on the charade of being your friend, especially when I have notions of being so much more than that."

Draco was quiet; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to believe Harry, but he had been hurt, again. "You know when I told you that Joseph left and moved to Australia because he got a job there?"

Harry nodded.

"That wasn't true. He moved there because he had fallen in love with someone else and was cheating on me for six months and left because the other bloke had gotten a job there and took Joseph with him. I told everyone what I told you because I couldn't bear to admit that I was someone's second choice. And now, you lied to me, you kept on a charade for over a month when you could have easily told me. I just don't know if I have it in me to take any more lies in."

Harry got off the wall and hugged Draco.

"Draco, I promise you, you're my friend. I am your friend that is not a lie; it'll never be a lie," Harry whispered to Draco.

Harry wiped Draco's tears and took his hand. He led him into the kitchen where he had prepared what Draco thought was _a feast_.

"Let's just eat." Harry smiled and said, "We'll tackle the rest when we get there, fighting you really took it out of me."

"The wine is still in the other room," responded Draco.

"I'll get it, just sit. Don't go anywhere."

The two men sat across from each other and ate quietly. If there was any conversation, it was mostly Draco complimenting Harry's cooking or asking for more. Harry was glad that Draco liked the food and mostly watched him eat when he wasn't looking. He thought to himself, _I can't believe I didn't want to do this assignment in the first place; Lucas Cross might have just saved my life_.

"Why did you resign?" Draco asked, "I mean is that the only reason? I mean you could have just asked for a transfer to a different department or something."

"I also resigned because I didn't want to go back to my house, and my old life. When I was leaving there, I considered my home to be my sanctuary, but when I was back last week, I missed this, I missed here, and I missed...you. I didn't want to admit it but I couldn't figure out why I was unhappy even though I was surrounded by my best friends and their family that treat me like I am family, the warmth, the love it was all there, but... I missed you. I realised that it wasn't my sanctuary anymore and maybe I need to find a new sanctuary. You've travelled, Ginny's travelled and what do I do? I sit at a desk and review reports of Aurors who are hunting dark wizards. I want a home with paintings and artefacts and I want the ability to speak several languages. I need a new sort of freedom."

After dessert, Harry left the kitchen to get another bottle of wine from the cabinet in the other room. When he returned he noticed that Draco had his wand out and he had cleaned the entire kitchen and organized the dishes on the rack.

"Wow that was really fast,” Harry uttered with surprise.

"Well, I thought I'd save you some time and perhaps we can enjoy that bottle in bed." Draco smiled. His smile was shy and a bit boyish; it reminded Harry of a young Draco who he used to watch sneakily goofing off with his Slytherin friends from under the Invisibility Cloak. It sort of all was starting to make sense.

Harry grinned and spoke again, "Well grab those glasses and come on then."

Harry opened the door to his bedroom and Draco walked in first. Draco noticed that the bedside table had loads of pictures of them from their outings over the past months.

"Oh yeah, you took all those pictures as 'evidence' I suppose," Draco remarked.

"Well, I did and I submitted a copy of each to the Ministry with my reports and I kept the seconds, except for the ones where you took with the blokes you met out in the pubs and went home with. I didn't keep them."

Draco laughed.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked.

"After I'd leave the pub, I usually walked them to their house or find them a taxi and would go back to the pub and watch you. I didn't go home with any of them. I also noticed that you usually didn't stay longer than twenty minutes after I had left. Except that one time when you spoke to a bloke for over an hour, that really annoyed me."

"Are you serious?" Draco's statement really shocked Harry.

"Yeah. Donald always found me a table in the back from where I could watch you. He knew all the vantage points of that pub. Why are you so surprised?"

"I had no idea, Draco; I think you might make a better spy that I could ever be."

Both men laughed and Harry grabbed Draco into a warm hug and kissed his cheek. Draco responded to the kiss by biting Harry's lower lip. "Come on, Potter; don't shrivel out on me now,” Draco joked.

Draco sat on Harry's bed slowly removing his shirt and kept constant eye contact with Harry, he pulled Harry into a kiss and took off Harry's shirt and threw it across the room. Harry pushed Draco onto his bed and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off in one swift, revealing Draco's body the way he had witnessed it earlier that morning.

Harry grabbed Draco's waist and gently swayed his hips as he pressed his lips onto Draco's. Draco allowed Harry's tongue into his mouth, encouraging him with his moans. Draco arched his back in a moan and Harry ran his hands up Draco's smooth back and into his silky hair. Harry started leaving a hot trail of kisses down Draco's neck and onto his firm stomach. He took Draco's erection into his mouth, using his tongue in a way that made Draco go frantic.

Harry had fun teasing Draco until his own need became too persistent. Harry travelled up Draco's body before claiming his lips again. He turned Draco around onto his stomach and reached into the bedside drawer and looked for the lube. He removed his trousers and his fingers played with Draco's entrance. Draco began to pant impatiently. Harry spread Draco's legs as he slipped inside. He began a steady rhythm. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry, and closed his eyes. Harry's pace became more frantic and turbulent.

Draco took this opportunity to entice Harry more with his words. Harry's thrusts became harder and impatient. He knew what Draco was doing to him was on purpose and he loved every second of it. Draco moaned Harry whispered in Draco's ears "Get on your knees." Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's cock. Harry continued to rock his hips until they both were fully satisfied.

Harry wished he could stay inside Draco forever. Eventually Harry pulled out and moved to lie next to Draco. But before he could do that, the bed was a mess, with proof of the hottest moments the two men had just shared together for the first time. Draco grabbed his wand that was resting on the floor next to Harry's bed and conjured a cleaning spell. Harry fell on the bed, exhausted. Draco turned around and held onto Harry, clutching onto him as though he might disappear.

"Merlin, Draco, you can say some nasty things," Harry commented, holding Draco back just as tightly.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Draco responded.

"No, don't be. Promise, you'll never stop that."

Draco grinned. "Harry?" Draco's tone changed, "Since you've resigned and you're probably not going to start travelling tomorrow, one can hope, you won't be staying at this flat anymore, right?"

Harry was running his fingers through Draco's hair while he responded, "I suppose you're right. I will have to leave soon. It's a Ministry owned flat."

"You can stay with me. I mean, if you'd like. I also own the flat upstairs, that's where I usually do my writing."

"What?" Harry asked absolutely shocked.

"You really are a terrible spy," Draco joked.

"I suppose I should be thankful you're really not evil otherwise, love's truly blinded me." Harry laughed, "How many books have you published?"

"I usually do travel novels. I've published around four so far, I travel and I write about travelling and finding love. The 'coming of age' story I told you about was a different sort of story I dabbled in but that's not what I generally write about. You can come with me to my next adventure if you want. It'll inspire me to write about a love story in Brazil."

"We're going to Brazil?" Harry asked.

"Yep, if you want." Draco grinned; he was glad that Harry didn't have to think about travelling with him as a partner.

"What's your story going to be called?" Harry asked.

"Cafune - it's the act of running your fingers through someone's hair," Draco responded.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead and the two men fell asleep holding each other. Harry was glad that in less than two months he had found the two things he'd been longing for, a lover that challenged him and real opportunities of travel.


End file.
